Last Christmas
by VirtualAnime
Summary: This was meant for Christmas, but I couldn't wait that long. A one-shot songfic for Ichigo and Kish, for Christmas! Based on the song 'Last Christmas'.


Yay! Another new story up! I came up with this suddenly, and just had to get it done in a day. I am a Ichigo/Kish fan, and am currently writing two more stories about them. I'll finish and post them ASAP. Well, enjoy!

Alert: I changed some of the lyrics to suit the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or the song 'Last Christmas'

Last Christmas

He's done it. He's said it.

And now they are no longer together. Ichigo sighed as she remembered the day Masaya had broken up with her. It was the day after Christmas, one year ago, when he had told her she was a hindrance to his studies, and left her standing in the cold. The next day, he left Japan without a word. Ichigo had been devastated. Luckily, the Mews, the aliens and even Ryou were there to get her back on track. Mint had held many sleepovers, and dressed Ichigo up in many different styles of clothing. Lettuce and Pudding took Ichigo on outings to the amusement park, the zoo, and even to a nearby hot spring. Kish kept her thoughts off Masaya by teasing and spending time with her. Soon, the two of them were very close friends, and Ichigo found herself laughing frequently. Then, one day, Zakuro had dragged Ichigo off to the studio to do a duet with her. It was then when they had discovered Ichigo's natural singing talent. So it was then when the company Zakuro was working for had asked Ichigo to sing a solo in a Christmas concert. So, now Ichigo sat in Zakuro's grand dressing room, waiting for her turn.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo stood up and turned to greet the Mews and her boss, her white, satin, strapless dress swishing along with her. Under Mint's persuasion, Ichigo had left her hair long, so now it flowed down her back like a smooth, red waterfall. A white snowflake shaped hairpin kept her bangs out of her eyes. She looked stunning. The other Mews were dressed in similar dresses, but the colors are different. Each Mew had a dress that corresponds to their hair color.

"Keiichiro can't come, but he asked me to record it. Good luck, Ichigo." Ryou grinned as he held up the camera.

"You alright for the solo?" Lettuce asked.

"Yep. I've been practicing." Ichigo replied.

"The most important thing is not to panic. Relax and let the words flow out by themselves." Zakuro advised.

Ichigo nodded.

"Hey… Ichigo?" Mint gently held her hand, eyes full of concern, "Is it really ok to… invite 'that guy'?"

The other Mews watched Ichigo carefully, but she didn't burst into tears. Instead, she smirked.

"Yes, it is perfectly fine. I have a message for him."

The other Mews grinned and lead her to the back of the stage.

"We'll be rooting for you! Catch us at the front, na no da!" Pudding winked as she followed the others back to their seats.

Ichigo waved as they left, and then sighed. Was it a good idea to invite him…? Just then, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Yo!"

"Hi, Kish." Ichigo smiled, leaning against him.

"Feeling nervous?"

"What do you think?"

Kish chuckled as he spun her around to face him.

"I guess not."

"So, why are you here?"

Kish reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a silver heart pendent.

"Merry Christmas, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo blushed as Kish placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you. Oh, gosh, I didn't get you a present!"

Kish laughed, tapping her nose.

"Just sing well for me. That's enough."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. Even now, Kish had loved her as much as before. No, he loved her even more now, there was no denying it.

"Ichigo?"

She froze at the familiar voice. Turning her head, she saw him. Masaya stood at the doorway to the corridor outside, still looking the same as before. Her heart tugged a little, but she kept her face neutral.

"What are you doing here?" Kish growled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Masaya shot back before looking at Ichigo, "So, I heard that you were going to sing 'Last Christmas', right?"

Ichigo nodded, frowning.

"I know the lyrics. How did that one go again? 'But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again.' You're that foolish." Masaya smirked.

Instead of the reaction he had expected, Ichigo smirked back.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Aoyama. You'd better listen to the lyrics first, to save you from humiliation. Now, go to your seat and enjoy the show." She said sweetly.

Masaya stomped out to the corridor and back to his seat, waiting to see what stunt she would pull.

"What did you do to the lyrics?" Kish asked.

The host announced Ichigo's name then. It was her turn now.

"If you really must know, I modified them. Enjoy." She winked and walked out to the stage. Kish remained off stage.

Ichigo took the mike after nodding her thanks to the host, and turned to scan the audience. Where were her teammates and best friends? There they were, in the VIP seats in the front. Zakuro had secured them early. Pudding and Taruto were holding hands, fidgeting impatiently. Pai had his arm around Lettuce, and both of them smiled to Ichigo. She smiled back, and looked for 'him'. There, in the front as well, far away from the Mews and the aliens. He caught her looking, and smirked. She smirked back in reply and turned her gaze away.

"Before I begin, I would like to give my thanks to my best friends at the front for helping me through my toughest time. Thank you to Zakuro and her managers for slipping my performance into an otherwise full schedule. Thank you to Mint for this beautiful dress, thank you to Lettuce for helping me with my hair and making me look good for tonight, and thank you to Pudding for cheering me on. Thank you to Shirogane and Keiichiro for giving me time off for practice. Also, thank you to special friends of mine, who took their time to cheer me up."

Pai and Taruto smiled in return. Returning the smile, Ichigo looked back to Kish and gave a wink. He smiled back.

"I will be singing 'Last Christmas', but I have modified some of the lyrics to match my feelings. Please enjoy."

The audience clapped and cheered. Ichigo nodded to the band for them to start. They nodded back. The music started, and Ichigo took her cue.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, I'll shed no more tears, _

_I'll give it to someone special…_

Ichigo's angelic voice resonated throughout the theatre, stunning and captivating the audience effectively. Even Masaya was stunned. But the one who was stunned the most was Kish. He never realized her voice was that beautiful.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I said I'm sorry, but you diverted your eyes._

_Tell me, baby, did you really love me?_

_You left without a word,_

_So goodbye it must be._

There had been a time when Ichigo blamed herself, saying she wasn't perfect enough. Kish had been the one to show her it was Masaya who didn't know how to treasure her.

_Merry Christmas._

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying 'I love you'_

_I meant it. _

_Now I know what a fool I've been._

_And I will never ever _

_Let you fool me again._

Masaya frowned at the lyrics. Surely this was illegal, right? But then he caught Zakuro smirking at him, and he nearly whacked his forehead for his own stupidity. Of course… Zakuro would have taken care of it.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart._

_But the very next day, you gave it away. _

_This year, I'll shed no more tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special…_

During the time Ichigo and Masaya were separated, she had time to think. She realized that she had known a problem had sprung up between them, that her love for him was fading as well, but was too stubborn to acknowledge it. So then, after she had given herself enough time to calm down, she asked herself: whom did she really love? It was then when his face had popped into her mind, just like that. And then she knew. She always had, and even had dreams of him. Why was she so blind then? She really had to thank Masaya for opening her eyes.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes._

_I'm through with you and your heart of ice._

_My god, I thought you were someone to rely on,_

_And me?_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on…_

Yes, he had been using her. Until he found his interest, he had been using her to pass time. The mere thought of it made her angry, and she poured those emotions into her song.

_A mask on a lover with spite in his heart. _

_A girl much in love but you tore me apart…_

And the next line, she dedicated to that one special someone. Her hand reached up to clutch the silver heart on the necklace.

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again…_

That small gesture didn't go unnoticed by Kish, He saw it, and understood. His grin grew wider still. The Mews, Ryou, and the aliens understood too, and they were never more happier for her than they were now.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, I'll shed no more tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special…_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, you won't see my tears…_

The band stopped playing, and Ichigo's voice continued on in silence, just like that.

_My heart is with someone special…_

The whole theatre cheered and clapped with a defending noise as Ichigo took her bow. Mint and Lettuce had tears in their eyes as they clapped, and Masaya? Well, he didn't look too pleased. The band high-fived Ichigo and they promised to work together again one day. Then, taking a final bow, Ichigo left the stage. Kish was waiting with a huge grin on his face, and she immediately flew into his open arms.

"Well done, Ichigo." He held her tight.

"You understood?" She asked.

Kish lifted her face and kissed her on the lips.

"Of course."

They went back to the dressing room, where the other Mews and aliens were waiting.

"My god, Ichigo, that was beautiful!" Mint gushed.

"It was the best thing I've ever heard!" Lettuce smiled happily.

"Pretty good, even for an old hag." Taruto grinned.

Ichigo laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You were amazing, na no da!" Pudding hugged Ichigo.

"Who knew Ichigo could sing?" Ryou teased.

"You know, you should join showbiz. You are very good." Zakuro smiled a rare smile.

"Really? It the worse I've ever heard."

All eyes fell on Masaya, who had his arms around a skimpily dressed girl.

"Ichigo, meet my girlfriend, Maria." He smirked.

"Oh, so you found a slut? How fitting." Mint spat.

"Better than that boring girl."

Kish made a move to hit him, but Ichigo held her arm out, stopping him.

"So you are that ex? Huh, what did he see in you?" Maria sneered.

Ichigo smiled.

"Well, I don't know what you see in him, either." She simply replied. Kish chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't know your losses, Ichigo!" Masaya jeered.

Ichigo shrugged her shoulders.

"All I can say is, your loss, my gain. You've opened my eyes, Aoyama."

And with that, she gave Kish a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips, stunning everyone. Masaya stuttered before storming off, with Maria following behind.

"Wait, Masaya~!" Maria whined.

"Shut up, you annoying slut!" Masaya yelled back.

Ichigo ended the kiss, a pretty blush on her face. Kish smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"This girl is full of surprises." Zakuro chuckled.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

From then on, Ichigo's life became better and better, and true to her words, she never cried on Christmas anymore. Well, except that one time, when Kish proposed, and she was too happy to say yes properly, so she answered with a kiss.

_Well? How was it? Reviews are love!_


End file.
